Tu cambiaste mi suerte
by cyphernoch
Summary: Los problemas con sus padres la hicieron ser más independiente para su edad. No quería más problemas de los que ya tenía y por ello solo habia dado una oportunidad a su corazón y le fallaron. Esto hasta que Tai llegó a su vida para hacerle replantear un sin fin de cosas, entre ellas, darle una nueva oportunidad al amor, a su familia y a su vida.
1. Atropello

Cualquiera que la conociese diría que ella era una chica tranquila, bastante centrada en comparación a los jóvenes de su edad. Le gustaba trabajar, iba a la universidad, obtuvo buenas calificaciones durante sus años tanto en primaria como en preparatoria y estudiaba lo que le apasionaba. Esto último fue lo que más molestó a sus padres, los cuales esperaban que con tan buenas calificaciones a lo largo de su educación pre universitaria, ella hubiera querido estudiar derecho, alguna ingeniería, medicina o alguna carrera que, a criterio de ellos, le diera dinero.

Estaba en tercer año de universidad, en la mitad de su carrera y seguía teniendo problemas con su padre por haber seguido su vocación. Amaba estudiar diseño, ella tenía la certeza de que a futuro tendría trabajo porque era lo que amaba hacer, y sabía que como amaba tanto su carrera, también amaría su trabajo, el cual por lo mismo haría bien y lo que le aseguraba que nunca le escasearía.

Sora tenía 21 años, una vida tranquila, según sus amigos muy poco entretenida, ya que odiaba salir a fiestas, no tomaba ni fumaba porque no le gustaba nada de eso, de pasada era consciente que en uno u en otro vicio se gastaba mucho dinero y de paso ambos hacían mal para su salud. No estaba de novia ni buscaba a nadie, desde que terminó con su último y único novio Lori se centró en recuperar su vida y en hacer todo lo que realmente le gustaba, si bien el chico era responsable y atento, ella al culminar su relación se dio cuenta que nunca estuvo realmente enamorada de él, ya que al terminar, se sintió con un peso menos sobre sus hombros, más tranquila y con ganas de hacer todas las cosas que dejó de hacer porque a él y a la familia de este no le agradaban.

Estuvieron dos años juntos, el era mayor que ella por dos años, sin embargo, parecía ser menos que esta por 10. Ese fue el motivo más fuerte para acabar con su relación, Sora sentía que Lori era su hijo, ella debía de preocuparse de que este estuviera bien con sus padres, con su carrera, y en general con su vida. Lori venía de una familia de elite, conoció a Sora en un taller que ambos tuvieron en común en primer año de universidad y a Sora el chico en un principio solo le resultó atractivo. Pasadas dos semanas él la invitó a salir y Sora dijo que sí porque quería conocer gente y sus amigas siempre le decían que debía darse la oportunidad de conocer chicos, sobre todo en la universidad.

Sora a los 18 años se mudó de Odaiba a Tokyo, para estudiar en una mejor universidad. En Tokyo Lori era su único apoyo, era quien la ayudaba cuando tenía problemas con sus padres y se sentía sola. Lori siempre estaba ahí para ella cuando luego de una discusión telefónica con alguno de sus padres se sentía mal, triste y sola. La totalidad de estas discusiones siempre eran por falta de dinero o por discordias por estudiar "esa" carrera.

Cuando terminó con Lori se fue a su apartamento, el cual era pequeño pero acogedor, se sentó y cuando ya iba por su quinta taza de café llegó a la conclusión de que quiso mucho, tal vez demasiado a Lori, pero jamás se enamoró de él. Por ello no lloró su ruptura ni tampoco cuando supo que este 3 meses después de haber terminado con ella ya estaba con otra chica de novio. No guardó rencores para con él, de hecho se limitaba a sentirse agradecida por su apoyo, pero nada más.

Ya han pasado seis meses de su ruptura. Sora se encontraba haciendo un sinfín de cosas que la hacían tener cabeza para todo menos para chicos. Estaba trabajando de vendedora en una tienda de diseño en tiempo part time, se encontraba en su sexto semestre de universidad, en su tiempo libre iba al gimnasio y en el tiempo libre de su tiempo libre como decía ella, se dedica a ver series y a leer cosas de su agrado.

Hace casi un año comenzó a vivir con una amiga, Mimí, una chica realmente adorable, la cual era estudiante de gastronomía y también era oriunda de Odaiba. Ambas se conocieron en un trabajo de verano y desde entonces se hicieron inseparables. Ella tenía la misma edad que Sora, pero a diferencia de ella, Mimí no trabajaba, le gustaba descansar todo el tiempo que no estaba estudiando y le gustaba conocer chicos, no se prohibía salir con ninguno, sin embargo, solo salía con ellos, se divertía yendo a comer o al bowling, nada comprometedor.

Mimí también solo había tenido un novio en su vida, del cual poco hablaba puesto que él realmente le había roto el corazón. Luego de casi tres años de relación él la engañó con una compañera de Universidad. Hiro y Mimí se conocían hace mucho, ambos habían sido compañeros desde niños y ya en la secundaria él la invito a salir. La química se dio de inmediato, y ambos extrañados se preguntaban porque no se habían dedicado a conocerse mejor desde niños. Tuvo que el profesor de biología hacerlos pareja de trabajo al azar para que estos se dedicaran a conocer más acerca del otro.

De ese trabajo ya habían pasado dos años y seis meses para cuando Hiro y Mimí entraron a la Universidad, ambos a la misma, pero el estudiaba Leyes. A las semanas de haber ingresado Hiro adquirió una actitud extraña para con Mimí, la cual se limitaba solo a creer en las excusas que Hiro le daba para dar cabida a su mal contestar: "Mimí estoy cansado", "Mimí mi carrera desgasta mucho", "Mimí, he estudiado todo el día, déjame en paz!" Y así el evadía a la bella castaña, hasta que una noche esta decidió salir a comprar sushi junto a una amiga y los vio, a él y una chica rubia, de largos cabellos y de contextura no tan delgada besándose sentados en una banca en una plaza cercana. Mimí sintió como al mismo momento en que grito su nombre, su corazón se quebró. Había dado hasta lo que no se podía dar por él y esa relación, para que él de la nada la engañara. Luego se enteró de todo: Ella era una compañera de carrera de él. Eso la hizo entender el porqué de su mal carácter desde que ingresó a la universidad, le vio la cara de idiota varios meses, hasta esa noche.

Hiro la buscó un par de veces, ella siempre dijo que una infidelidad era imperdonable, así que jamás estuvo dentro de sus opciones perdonarlo. Lloró semanas, meses por él, a pesar de que solo días después de que Hiro la fuera a buscar por segunda vez a su casa pidiendo que volvieran, se enterará de que su ahora ex novio y aquella rubia eran pareja.

Mimí antes de vivir con Sora vivía en un apartamento pequeño, para solo una persona, pero le pareció buena idea irse a vivir con la pelirroja, ella sabía cocinar y Sora era amante del orden, visualizaron que su vida juntas sería de maravilla y así había sido hasta ahora. Ya llevaban 8 meses viviendo juntas y su convivencia jamás se había visto afectada.

Eran cerca de las 8:15 am cuando despertó -¡Hermoso!- Sora tenía clases a las 8:45, y si calculaba que en 5 minutos se bañaba, en 5 más se cambiaba, desayunaba en otros 5, ordenaba todos sus libros y deberes en otros 5 mas y el bus no se retrasaba, aún así estaría llegando a las 9 a clases. Sin embargo lo intentaría, no le gustaba perder clases.

Se duchó lo más rápido que pudo, con agua helada ya que no iba a esperar que llegase el agua tibia al piso 15, dejó todo el baño hecho un desastre (pobre Mimí) se puso lo primero que encontró, por la ventana se veía un cielo despejado, así que no cargo con algo para el frío. Echó en su mochila todos los cuadernos y libros, ya que ver que tenía y no que llevar le sumaban fácilmente 10 minutos.

Salió finalmente del edificio a las 8:35 am, estaba llegando a la avenida principal y desde ahí divisó que justo venía su autobús, -¡perfecto!- Se puso a correr, le faltaba solo cruzar una calle, el tráfico era un asco a esa hora, tuvo que esquivar dos autos, pero sentía la desesperación en su cuerpo, en realidad le preocupaba muchísimo llegar tarde, o no ir a la universidad. Solo le faltaba cruzar una calle, cuando cruzó sin más, sin mirar a ningún lado, y solo pudo escuchar el grito de aviso: "!Hey, cuidado!". Una moto la había atropellado.

-"Mierda, ya no llegue a clases" - fue lo único que articuló en voz baja antes de perder la conciencia ahí tirada en la acera.


	2. Recuperación

**PERDONENME LA VIDA POR NO ACTUALIZAR ESTA HISTORIA HACE TANTO. PROMETO SUBIR UN CAPITULO POR SEMANA AHORA QUE YA TENGO MI COMPUTAODR. Mi otro Fic "Lo mejor de mi" (También Taiora) lo actualizo incluso todos los días xd, porque ese lo tenía en el computador que me habían prestado y lo avanzo a diario. Pero prometo capítulos semanales para esta historia. De regalo les traigo más de 4 mil caracteres, ojalá logren enchufarse con esta a pesar del tiempo. Ya, sin más… Les dejó el capítulo 2 de este fic ;)**

* * *

Al abrir sus ojos lo primero que vio fue un cielo blanco, unas luces fuertes que la aturdían y oyó a lo lejos cierto ajetreo. Miró a su lado derecho, a la altura de su codo tenía una aguja atravesada y un poco más arriba una maquina contaba sus latidos. Ahí notó que estaba en un hospital y que una moto la había atropellado. Quizás cuanto tiempo estuvo inconsciente, ya era de noche, lo notó al mirar por la ventana que daba al exterior del recinto.

Notó que su cabeza le dolía al moverla, poco a poco giró hacia su lado izquierdo. Había un chico moreno, con un vendaje en su cabeza y su polera estaba ensangrentada levemente. Este estaba dormido, se veía cansado. Al no saber bien que pasó, Sora decidió despertarle.

-"Oye, chico… ¡Hey despierta por favor!"

Al minuto el chico se despertó. Aún somnoliento, se incorporó, y al hacerlo completamente le dedico una tierna sonrisa. Lo cual a Sora le provocó algo, no supo bien que, un cosquilleo interno bastante… ¿raro?

-"Hasta que al fin has despertado. Me alegro muchísimo. Espera, llamaré a un médico para que te venga a revisar ahora mismo" Dicho esto el chico moreno salió despacio del dormitorio, se notaba que el igual había tenido un accidente, pero por qué estaba ahí, con ella. Sora se encontraba en una sala sola, sin más enfermos. Se angustio un poco al estar sola en la habitación.

A los dos minutos el chico llego con un doctor, el cual la examinó, comprobó sus signos vitales y revisó. Realizado todo el chequeo, finalmente le dijo a Sora:

-"Estas mucho mejor, no tienes huesos comprometidos, si un esguince en tu pierna (Ahí Sora miró por debajo de la sabana, su pierna tenía un yeso. Este le cubría desde el tobillo hasta la rodilla) pero nada grave por lo demás, salvó por los moratones y por el trauma debido al impacto también, pero debes agradecerle a este chico por traerte a tiempo, el golpe que recibiste en tu cabeza pudo haberte traído muchas complicaciones de no haber llegado a tiempo a un hospital. (Acá el doctor se dirige al chico) Por cierto, señor Yagami, usted cuide mucho de su golpe, nada de deportes por lo menos en un mes y medio, nada de andar en motocicleta (Sora abrió sus ojos en forma de platos al escuchar esto ultimo) y por favor, por último, procuré dormir y descansar de forma adecuada. Ambos tendrán licencias médicas por un mes, está se las traeré yo dentro de poco. Señor Yagami, ya que la señorita Takenoushi despertó, puede irse a su casa más tranquilo. Cualquier cosa que ambos necesiten háganmelo saber. Sora, mañana te daremos el alta, hoy descansa acá por favor" Dicho esto el médico se fue y les dedico una tierna sonrisa a ambos.

\- "¡Asique tu me atropellaste!" Chillo Sora con una sonrisa en su rostro (Sabía que el error había sido de ella)

\- "¿Que yo te atropelle? ¡Fuiste tú la que se cruzó como loca por la avenida! Agradece al cielo que manejo a velocidad moderada, si no tú y tu linda figura quizás no estarían acá para reírse de esta estúpida venda" Dijo Tai, tocándose el vendaje que tenía en la cabeza, mientras vio como Sora se ruborizó con su comentario.

\- "Hola, soy Sora Takenoushi, tengo 22 años" Su sonrojo crecía, por lo cual decidió proseguir mirando el piso. "Gracias por traerme, a pesar de que tu igual tuviste complicaciones" dijo Sora estirando su mano y aún mirando al piso al concluir la frase.

\- "Hola Sora, soy Taichi Yagami, pero todos me dicen Tai. También tengo 22 años. De nada, no te puedo describir lo horrible que fue verte ahí tendida en el suelo, de verdad, no me iba a ir de este hospital hasta que te viera abrir los ojos" Le dijo esto último dedicándole una tierna sonrisa.

En medio de su extraña presentación llegó el médico, les extendió los papeles médicos a ambos conjunto con sus licencias para presentar en su universidad y se retiro al decir: "Mañana al medio día te daremos el alta, hasta mañana chicos"

-"Bien Sora, ya es tarde y mi moto está en manos de mi mejor amigo que sabe Dios qué hará con ella. Quiero llegar a casa antes de que la venda para comprar alcohol (ambos rieron cuando Tai dijo esto). Te recogeré mañana al medio día, pero llegaré antes, descuida. De verdad me alegro muchísimo de que estés mejor y lamento como nos conocimos, pero… pero… Bueno, eso no es lo que importa. Cuídate, descansa y llámame cualquier cosa, mi numero está en un papel en el velador" Se acerco a ella y besó su frente, luego camino hacia la puerta, pero de camino se tropezó y casi cayó -"¡Hasta mañana Sora!"

Sora quedo estática, siquiera pudo articular palabra ya que el chico hablaba demasiado rápido. Quizás era producto del golpe que el también recibió. Estaba muy cansada, pero el cansancio no le prohibió darle cientos de vueltas a lo que le había sucedido hoy, a como terminó por apurada, dormilona y… Trabajadora, eso también. Quizás esto fue un stop que la vida le dio para poder respirar y tomarse las cosas con calma, de paso le había puesto a Tai. Qué lindo y atento ese chico, ¿tendrá novia? ¿Donde estudiara? Se preguntaba Sora para sí misma, mientras sonreía al solo recordarlo. "Mañana me vendrá a ver… ¡No, mañana me viene a buscar! Me llevará a casa y el departamento… ¡El departamento estaba hecho un asco! Ay Dios, debo llamar a Mimí y avis… Por Dios ¡Mimí! Antes de dormirse recordó llamar a Mimí. Su mochila y todas sus cosas estaban a un lado de su cama, llamó a su castaña amiga y le contó lo sucedido. Mimí le gritó cuando esta llamo, tenía más de 20 llamadas perdidas de Mimí y Sora solo le pedía que se callara para contarle, aún con un gran cansancio, todo lo sucedido, y de Tai claro, quien al día siguiente la iría a buscar, iría a su casa, de paso conocería a Mimí… "Pobre Mimí, le llevara la noche ordenar el desorden que dejé hoy en la mañana" Pensó poco antes de cortarle a su amiga y entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

Tai tomó un taxi para llegar a su departamento. El moreno vivía con su mejor amigo, Matt, un rubio de su misma edad, algo bohemio, alcohólico, bueno para salir, malo para estudiar, etc, pero buen amigo al fin y al cabo, ya que luego de lo sucedido solo le bastó llamarlo para que este corriera al lugar del choque y se llevara la moto de Tai directo al mecánico mientras este iba al hospital con Sora. La moto estaría lista en una semana supuestamente. Eso ya no importaba, no podría subirse en ella en más de un mes, ni hacer deporte. ¡Oh por Dios! Tenía que llamar al club y avisar que no contarían con él en más de un mes, ya lo haría al otro día, temprano. Tai practicaba futbol desde siempre. Estaba en el club de su universidad y era uno de los mejores jugadores que tenían en ese momento.

-"Viejo, ¿como estas?" dijo Matt apenas lo vio entrar al departamento

-"Queriendo que sea mañana. Al medio día le dan el alta a Sora y la iré a buscar para llevarla a su casa. Ella…" (Fue interrumpido por su amigo)

-"¿Sora? ¿La chica a la cual casi mataste esta mañana?" Dijo Matt riéndose

-"¡Hey hey! Espera, yo le salvé la vida a fin de cuentas, ella se cruzó, iba corriendo como loca Matt"

-"Taichi, eso ya da igual. ¡Cómo es que ya quedaron para salir! El golpe en la cabeza al parecer te ayudo eh?"

-"No seas imbécil" (Tai empujo a Matt, riendo ambos) "No la invité a salir, solo la iré a buscar, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella. Está con un yeso en su pierna y no puede caminar del todo"

-"Bien, has aprendido Taichi, me alegro de que saques lo mejor de las cosas malas" rio burlón Matt

-"Tan imbécil como siempre Ishida" Reía Tai mientras caminaba a su cuarto "Si quieres me acompañas, para que conozcas a nuestra futura nueva amiga" sonrió Tai.

-"Que amiga ni que nada, próxima novia tuya y cuñada mía hermano. Además, ojalá tenga alguna linda amiga para mi, mira que a diferencia tuya yo no me he vuelto gay desde mi última decepción amorosa"

Tai hace más de un año que no salía con ninguna chica. Su ex comenzó a salir con un jugador de futbol de otro instituto mientras estaba con él, cuando Tai se enteró y la encaró ella salió con que era él "demasiado aburrido y responsable y que no le entregaba nada de adrenalina ni entretención a su vida" y desde entonces, Tai no había querido estar con nadie, no por lo menos en términos amorosos. Se centró en el futbol y en la universidad. La verdad le estaba yendo bien en ambas cosas, no se quejaba, y a estas alturas su corazón estaba completamente sano.

-"Cállate idiota" le dijo tirándole un cojín a Matt, "Mañana despiértame a las 9, si no despierto, preocúpate" dijo sobándose la zona de su cabeza golpeada y rio al decir esto último.

Matt se acercó y lo abrazó, para decirle: "Tai, de verdad me alegro de que estés bien y ya en casa, no me imagino la vida sin mi hermano idiota, el que me alimenta y carga cuando estoy borracho (rio), "¿pero sabes? Tengo el presentimiento de algo, no sé. Tanto tiempo solo ¿y que ahora esta chica te caiga literal encima? Tai, no sucede todos los días. Descansa hermano, mañana antes de ir a la universidad te despierto" Dicho esto de manera sería el rubio se dirigió a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Es cierto, algo especial tiene Sora, y estoy seguro de que ella igual sintió algo, su sonrisa la delató, su sonrojo, el no decir nada grosero a pesar de su estado. Además, en otro caso yo no me habría ofrecido a llevarla a su casa. Si, la habría llevado al hospital, claro, no dejaría que nadie muriese frente a mi pudiendo yo hacer algo. No sé, dejemos esto en manos del destino, sin cerrarse ni tampoco forzando nada… Tai se quedó dormido pensando en Sora. Aquella pelirroja que casi arrolla con su moto esa misma mañana.

-"¡Taichiiiii, despiertaaaaaaaa!" Escuchaba como Matt golpeaba su puerta.

-"Okey okey, gracias por despertarme, no rompas mi puerta, que ya con lo que saldrá el arreglo de la moto no tengo para comprar otra y no querrás ver cuando me cambio de ropa" dijo aun adormilado.

Eran las 9:10 de la mañana. Tai se duchó, vistió y luego desayunó. Se sentía un tanto mareado. Llamó a su club, informó lo sucedido y se dispuso a ir en busca de Sora. Eran las 10:40 cuando tomó el taxi, al rato recordó que a la chica le daban el alta al medio día. No quería parecer ansioso. Menos mal le dijo que llegaría antes. Rio para sí mismo.

Llego al hospital pasada las 11 de la mañana, el doctor lo reconoció de inmediato, así que no puso objeción alguna en que este subiera a ver a la chica. Ingresó al dormitorio y está aún estaba dormida. Se veía adorable. La dejaría dormir, quería contemplarla. Se sentó a su lado mientras le apartó un mechón de cabello de su rostro, está a los minutos despertó y al verlo, sonrió.

-"¿Qué hora es Tai?" pregunto aún con los ojos cerrados.

-"Las 11:23, eres toda una dormilona. Déjame adivinar, ayer corrías camino a tu universidad porque te quedaste dormida" rio, y dijo esto sin saber que era lo que exactamente había ocurrido. Sora abrió grande sus ojos y lo miro directo, riéndose.

-"¿Tan predecible soy? Si, la verdad es que lo que acabas de decir es exactamente lo que me ocurrió ayer. Una vez más, perdón por todo lo que te he causado, perderás clases por mi culpa, tu moto esta… ¡Tu moto! ¡Tai te prometo que te ayudaré con los gastos del mecánico! De verdad, yo…" Se levantó fuertemente, tocando su cabeza.

-"Hey hey hey, cuidado y tranquila, mi moto ya está en el mecánico y no te preocupes ¿ya?" Dijo recostándola despacio, Sora lo miraba preocupada.

-"Tai, te he traído muchos más problemas de los que imaginé, ni siquiera merezco que me lleves a casa" dijo angustiada.

-"Basta, deja de recriminarte. Ya estoy aquí, además también tengo culpa, gracias a mi moto no podrás caminar bien y deberás soportar tener ese yeso por varias semanas. Deja ya, ya pasó, mejor conversemos de otra cosa. Solo se de ti que vas a la universidad, tu edad y que te gusta mucho dormir" dijo esto riendo. Sora le dio un golpe en el hombro.

-"Pesado, ya me las vas a pagar cuando no tenga este yeso" Tai pensó para sus adentro "¿Me las pagaras cuando ya no tenga el yeso? O sea ¿En más de un mes? Eso quiere decir que nos seguiremos viendo" sonrió para sí. En eso entró el doctor, eran más de las 12 pm, el tiempo pasó mucho más rápido de lo que habrían esperado.

Sora, puedes irte a casa, tendrás control cada semana, para ver tanto tu golpe como tu esguince. Lo mismo ti Tai. Por favor recuerden entregar sus licencias en sus respectivas casas de estudio. Y cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme. Ah, chicos, debo informarles que no hay sillas de rueda disponibles por el momento, les puedo facilitar unas muletas" Dijo mirando a sora con un leve gesto de tristeza marcado en sus labios.

Sora iba a decir algo, cuando Tai le ganó: "Doctor, no se preocupe, yo cargaré a Sora hasta el recibidor, y descuide, iré despacio. Llamaremos un taxi ahora mismo" dijo el moreno tocando su cabeza.

-"Con cuidado Taichi por favor" Dicho esto, el médico se fue de la habitación.

-"Okey Sora, veo que no tienes más cosas que tu mochila y la ropa con la que venías ayer ¿Nos vamos de inmediato?" dijo esto parándose de la cama en la cual estaba sentado.

-"Emm, yo… " Sora se encontraba un poco desconcertada. Se visualizo en los brazos de Tai y se comenzó a ruborizar.

-"Hey, Sora… ¿Qué sucede?" Le dijo Tai preocupado

-"No, nada nada. Espera que me cambio la bata y nos vamos" Dijo esto sumamente nerviosa y sonrojada. Tai la ayudo a bajase de la cama. Ella pudo notar al instante que el chico tenía unos brazos trabajados. No quería ni imaginar el resto de su cuerpo. Sentía que sus mejillas ardían, por lo que evitó mirar al chico a los ojos hasta que este la dejó en la puerta del baño y le pasó su ropa. Lo primero que hizo fue mojarse la cara. Este chico algo despertaba en ella que no sabía que era. La inquietaba, la ponía nerviosa. Sin embargo se sentía tan a gusto con él. No, en definitiva no se alejaría de Tai, lo quería en su vida, sería un buen amigo, más que mal, le había socorrido a pesar de todo.

Tardo un poco en vestirse, le dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía varios moratones, sin embargo nada grave, siquiera la pierna, ya que era solo un esguince. Terminó de vestirse y lo vio a él mirando a través de la ventana. Aún con ese vendaje se veía encantador. Se quedo viéndolo un minuto aproximadamente, ya que el chico notó su presencia y voltio a verla. Ambos se sonrojaron.

-"¿Vamos?" Dijo el acercándose y regalándole una sonrisa.

-"Si" Dijo ella, afirmándose de su hombro.

Caminaron unos cuantos pasos así, hasta que Tai se cabreo.

-"Así vamos a llegar mañana al ascensor Sora" Dicho esto y sin aviso previo, tomó a Sora de improviso y la cargo. La chica era delgada, pero tenía lo suyo, por lo cual no pesaba poco. Pero el entrenaba casi a diario desde muy pequeño, su entrenamiento le hacía tener unos buenos músculos, dignos de cargar a una chica por largo rato sin cansarse.

Sora sintió vergüenza al principio, hasta que notó que la gente no los miraba extraño. Su yeso era notorio, por lo cual verla siendo cargada no era algo raro. A los minutos pudo relajarse sobre los brazos de Tai, se sentía cómoda y segura ahí, así que, sin más decidió apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de este y abrazarlo. ¡Qué diablos tenía ese chico que la hacía sentirse así! No quiso saberlo en ese momento, ni tampoco pronto la verdad.

Tai la miraba a veces, ambos se limitaban a sonreír. El era bastante cuidadoso. Quería pensar que era por su golpe y no por ella. Sin embargo, mientras pensaba eso Tai le pregunto: -"¿Vas cómoda? Por favor si te paso a llevar o algo te incomoda avísame, aún falta camino para llegar al ascensor y más para llegar a la calle. Ya llamé un taxi. En 15 minutos dijo el taxista estaría en el estacionamiento del hospital" Concluyo esto mirándola a los ojos.

-"No te preocupes, no podría ir mejor" Dijo ella recostada en su hombro, mirándolo con cara de niña pequeña.

Tai caminaba con ella en silencio, pero era un silencio acogedor, en ningún momento fue incomodo. Aun cuando subieron así al ascensor, Sora solo atinó a abrazarlo más fuerte, Tai noto esto y la miro. Ambos sonrieron pero no dijeron palabra alguna. Se bajaron, llegaron al recibidor, se despidieron de la secretaria del recinto y salieron del lugar. Divisaron una banca fuera, en donde Tai recostó a Sora con sumo cuidado, para luego sentarse a su lado.

-"¿Vives muy lejos de acá?" preguntó, dejando la mochila a un lado. _"¡Oh! Mi mochila. Tan embobada estoy que ni la recordé"_ pensó Sora para luego contestar: "vivo en un edificio en la avenida principal, en el piso numero 15, pero descuida, hay ascensor, no tendrás que cargarme los 15 pisos Tai" Dijo riendo.

-"No pesas Sora, sería un buen entrenamiento cargarte los 15 pisos" dijo riendo, al momento que una pequeña niña se sentó al lado de él mientras comía un helado.

La niña los miraba, hasta que al fin dijo: "¿Señor, que le paso a su novia ahí?" Dijo está apuntando la pierna de Sora

-"¿Ah, ah, ah quien?" Dijo este llevando su mano tras la nuca, rascándose el cabello de forma nerviosa.

-"Me han atropellado y casi me he roto la pierna. Esto es un yeso y es muy duro, lo cual hará que mi pierna no se mueva en varios días y así mis huesos se logren fortalecer nuevamente" Dijo Sora de manera muy tierna, dirigiéndose a la pequeña.

Ella miraba extrañada su pierna, hasta que pregunto:

-"¿Puedo tocar su yes, yes, eso que tiene en su pierna?" Dijo mirándola

-"¡Claro!" Dijo Sora sonriendo

-"¿Y no se va a romper su huesito si yo toco?" Dijo acercándose.

-No, vamos, no me pasará nada. Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

La niña con sumo cuidado tocó el yeso de Sora, tocaba con sus deditos, pues le daba miedo. En eso Tai le acaricio el cabello, la niña lo miro y le sonrió.

-¡Mía donde estas! Se escuchaba cerca que llamaban a alguien.

-"¡Mi mamá me busca!" Dijo la pequeña dando un salto. "Voy a tener un hermanito, por eso estoy acá con mi mamá y mi papá. Me tengo que ir. Son una linda pareja. Gracias por dejarme tocar su pierna, les diré a mis amigos en el jardín de esto" Dijo riendo y extendiéndole su helado a Sora, la cual la miró extrañada, por lo que la pequeña Mía le dijo:

-"Mi mamá siempre dice que el helado ayuda a sentirse mejor, quizás ayude a que tu pierna sane" Dijo mientras Sora le recibía el Helado. La pequeña miró al chico y le dijo: "Tu cómprale helado a ella y vean una película, vi eso en una película y ellos…" -¡Miaaaaa! Se escucho de nuevo.

-"Ahora si me voy, mi mamá me busca. Adiós" dijo mientras corría, haciéndoles con su manito una seña de despedida.

Sora miro su helado, aun con una sonrisa, luego miró a Tai, ambos se miraron de manera cómplice y rieron, sabían que era por el comentario de la pequeña.

-"¿Quieres?" Dijo Sora divertida, ofreciendo de su helado a Tai

-"Ya oíste, eso ayudará a tu pierna" rio el divertido.

-"Pero ayuda a sentirse mejor, quizás si comes un poco te puedas sacar el vendaje dentro de poco" Dijo ella aun con el helado extendido. Tai rio y le dio un bocado.

-"Tiene razón, ya me siento mejor" dijo tocando su vendaje con cara de dolor.

-"Sora, comételo antes de que llegue el taxi" le dijo. Al tocar su vendaje se dio cuenta de que debía cambiarlo, puso una mueca en su rostro, la cual Sora noto y por lo que le preguntó:

-"Que pasa Taichi?" Lo miró preocupada.

-"Nada grave Sora, descuida. Lo que si, por casualidad, en tu departamento tienes botiquín? Mi vendaje está un poco sucio, debo cambiarlo, ya sabes"

-"Oh sí, claro que tengo, es más, hace poco compramos un botiquín con Mimí. Descuida, a lo que lleguemos yo misma te cambiaré el vendaje" Le dijo esta mirándolo divertida mientras terminaba su helado. En eso llegó el taxi, el la cargo y la subió en los asientos traseros del vehículo. Tai rodeo el auto abrió la puerta y se sentó a su lado, dejando la mochila entre medio de sus piernas. Sora le indicó al chofer la dirección y partieron. Tai la miro y la abrazo, indicándole que se recostara sobre su hombro, Sora lo hizo sin más. Así se fueron todo el trayecto, aproximado de 20 minutos.

Se estaba quedando dormida cuando el auto freno. Tai rio al darse cuenta. Le pregunto al chofer cuanto era y canceló. Sora solo quedó mirándolo al hacer esto y no alcanzó a decir nada, puesto que el chico ya se había bajado y estaba abriendo su puerta, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Con sumo cuidado la cargo y cerró la puerta para luego ambos despedirse del taxista. Caminaron hacia el edificio y el conserje al verlos les fue a abrir la puerta y los acompaño hasta el ascensor. Sora estaba muy cansada y el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del chico la adormilaba más. Al llegar al piso 15 Tai le habló dos veces para preguntarle por el número de su departamento. Al llegar, el toco el timbre y a los segundos abrió Mimí, la castaña casi se abalanza sobre Sora, pero se detuvo al ver su pierna. Abrió la puerta más para que Tai ingresara con esta en brazos y les abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Tai recostó a Sora sobre su cama y esta con todo el sueño que tenía, solo atinó a acomodarse para dormir. Tai al ver sus movimientos se dirigió hacia la puerta, para marcharse, pero la chica lo llamo:

-"Tai… ¿Te puedes quedar conmigo por favor? Avísale a Mimí que dormiremos un poco" Le dijo esta mirándolo tiernamente, con sus ojos casi cerrados.

Tai le devolvió la sonrisa, salió un minuto de la habitación, le dijo a Mimí lo que Sora le pidió, esta fue a ver a su amiga, le dedico una sonrisa picara a Sora estando atrás de Tai mientras le hacia un gesto referente a que el chico estaba guapo, luego de esto se fue, Tai entró al cuarto y Sora tiró la colcha hacia atrás para que este se recostara. Tai se quito los zapatos antes, se recostó, tapo a la chica, luego a él y quito un mechón de pelo de la cara de ella para verla mejor, luego de este movimiento Sora le dijo:

-"Tai, gracias por todo. Por favor no te vayas hasta que esté despierta. Disculpa una vez más por todo, prometo ayudar con los gastos de tu moto. Doy gracias porque me hayas chocado tu y no otro"

Dicho esto, tomo la mano de Tai por debajo de las sabanas, este se sorprendió pero el gesto le encanto. Enlazaron sus manos y así ambos se durmieron. El igual estaba muy cansado, cargarla lo cansó un poco al no estar en su 100%, pero le encantó hacerlo.

* * *

Estoy abierta a tooodo tipo de críticas (incluso a un par de puteadas por quienes habían leído el cap anterior hace ene xd) Ah! Y perdonen cualquier falla ortográfica o carencia de tildes, pero me dio flojerita re leer tooodo una vez acabado :( Un abrazo, y una vez más… Perdoooonenme! :'(


End file.
